Peeta's Guidelines
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: Ever wonder how Peeta always did the right thing? or made the right move with Katniss? He had a list and here are some instances where he had to use it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello actually no hi I don't like the word hello. Well any ways I'm putting the disclaimer at the this time. One more thing I made up all of these scenarios. I got this idea from a thing on my profile.

DISCLAMIER: There is nothing that I own and it's probably a good thing.

Early on my father saw that I would need help in life. He created a list on how to act around girls. This list has helped me out a lot with Katniss, without it I probably would have lost her a long time ago. Here's when it helped.

001

**When she says it's over she still wants you and she wants you to fix everything.**

We just had our biggest fight ever. Katniss was extremely mad and as she stormed up to her room she yelled "It's over Peeta I hate you!"

The words stung and I felt a tear start in the corner of my heart. I wanted to just sit there and do nothing but I didn't.

I waited about an hour till I went up to her room. When I walked in I saw that she was hidden under the covers I went over to her and pulled her in to a bear hug. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry you were right and I was wrong. Will you forgive me?Please?"

She sighed, turned around and buried her head in my chest. "Of course I forgive you Peeta. I'm the one who should be sorry not you. I don't hate you, not at all," I grinned score one for the list.

002

**When she hits you or pushes you pull her into a hug and when she tries to pull away and curses you hold her tighter and tell you love her.**

We were fighting again. It seems that we do it a lot. I had taken a step forward so we were almost touching and she shoved me backwards. I grabbed her hand and brought her in to my famous(not really) bear hugs. She pulled away or rather tried to. "Leave me alone you #$!

I fr**king want to be alone!" She yelled then yanked back again. She couldn't break my grip on her. She should know by now that I wouldn't let go of her for the world.

I just pulled her even closer and put my chin on her head. "Katniss calm down I'm on your side. I do love you, you know,"

After a few minutes she stops fighting completely and seemed to relax. " Your right, again, I shouldn't fight you," I paused waiting to see if she'll say loves me too. She doesn't, but we have time.

003

**When she's crying and looks horrible, hug her and tell how amazing and beautiful she is.**

Gale came to visit today. I left him and Katniss alone and an hour later she was in our room cry her eyes out. I felt anger start to bubble up inside me. Gale did this, it's his fault Katniss is crying. I wanted to go find him and beat the crap out of him.

Instead I went over to Katniss and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her on to my lap and let her cry into my shirt. When her crying subsided leaned in even closer and whispered "Whatever he said was wrong. You are amazing and strong and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you different,"

She smiled and I felt my anger go down the drain. "Thanks Peeta you really know how to make me feel better and that is only one of the many reasons why I love you," I felt my heart melt as an idiotic grin appeared on my face. She said it maybe she didn't mean to, but none the less she said that she loves me and that's all that matters.

004

**When she's scared, protect her.**

Who knew that Katniss Everdeen was scared of horror movies.

We had gotten a list of movies from some of the other victors. We were watching them one at a time and tonight we were watching the horror movie (thankfully the only one).

Within the first 15 minutes she was practically in my lap with her head buried in my chest.

After another 15 minutes she whimpered "I'm scared Peeta, I don't like this movie," I felt my heart squeeze again I hated it when she was being unhappy. I tightened my grip on her with one arm and reached out with the other to turn the movie off. After that I picked her up and took her to bed. A little before she fell asleep I said "Don't you ever worry Katniss I'll always take care of you,"

005

**If something bad happens tell her that everything is okay. When she doubts you back yourself up.**

A terrible sickness was going through 12 lots of people had it and many of them were dying.

Neither Katniss or I had gotten it but I could tell she was worried.

"What if you get sick Peeta? What if I get sick? What if everyone dies?" There's little miss optimistic. I shook my head " Don't worry Katniss everything will be fine,"

"Yeah of course it will be," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her. "The capitol is sending a disease control group to care for the sick. You won't get sick because I'm not letting you out of this house, till the sickness is gone, and I won't get sick because that would mean leaving you," I pointed out. She paused and seemed to be considering this. Then she smiled "Your right, like always it's kinda annoying really," I laugh and she joins in.

**That's it for now folks I'm not sure if I should continue so if you think I should tell me in a PM or review. It's a bit OOC on Katniss's part but I tried. Review please I really do like those reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism either so R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed I'm posting this today for you . There's only one today because I just got home and still have to do my LA2 homework. I did decide to keep this up Ive got a couple more ideas already coming up in my head.**

006

**Don't hang up on her, EVER!**

Today I'm in the Capitol. They asked me to come and do a few propos with them and I obliged.

After an extremely long day I was ready to pass out on my bed. I walked to my room and was just about to fall asleep when...RING! R-R-R-ING! I groaned and got out of bed. Who calls at, I paused and looked at the clock. Oh, it's only 6:30. My mistake. I thought as I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Peeta! How's the Capitol?" the other person asks. I pause, with my foggy mind it took me a moment to figure out that it was Katniss. When I finally realized that it was her I grinned.

" It's okay, better than before. So how are you doing?" I ask.

"Good, good, I'm good, the house is good, everything is good." she said carefully. I felt my suspicion raise, she's not telling me something.

"Katniss is there something your not telling me?"

"What? No,no,no,no... Where would you get that idea? Ts-ssh me not telling you something that's not going to happen,"

"Katniss you are a horrible liar," I told her

"I know, I know it's just tha-," suddenly she's cut off. I hear her put the phone down and walk away mumbling something.

I wait a minute for her to come back, then two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven. I waited eleven minutes till I heard her again.

"Peeta? Are you still there? Did you hang up?"she tentatively asks.

"Yeah I'm here. I didn't hang up. So...you gonna tell me what that was about?"

"A bat flew in to the house and I had to...dispose of it,"

"Oh, that makes sense. Now what were you saying before?"

"It's nothing really I was just...worried the nightmares might came back with you gone. It's only been a day but I miss you," she says it so quietly that I almost can't hear her.

"It's not nothing Katniss. If your worried about something I want to know about it.

Don't worry though I miss you too. I'll be leaving tomorrow at 7:00 so don't worry I'll be back soon,"

"Okay I'll see you then, I guess. Goodnight,"

"Night" I say and wait for her to hang up. That's a good lesson to learn. If I had hung up on her I never would have known what was bothering her. With that in mind I head to bed.

**Sorry it's not very long I update again on Saturday. I think I have some important girl scout stuff then. But If I don't get it in on Saturday ill do it Sunday. Well see you then. Please review I appericate it=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! I loved all your reviews they really perk me up. Also you probably don't care but my schools girls and boys Varsity basketball team went to States and are play like right now. It's really cool cuz 4 girls on JV were promoted to Varsity b/c of injury on the girls team they might not play b/c when they tried out the coach said they might not be needed.(I did not try out my friend told me ). Any ways enough babbling because I doubt that any of you care about the state tournament for private schools in Michigan. Wow this is longer that I thought. On to the story!try listening to Forgotten by Avril Lavigne while reading 009 don't though if you are extremely sensitive.**

**007**

**When your away call her before you go to bed and after you wake up.**

Peeta scowled, his trip back to 12 was delayed for another 3 days! Really how hard is it to get a train to go to twelve? I mean seriously why do I have to wait for a coal train to come just to go back to twelve ? It's not fair.

That was going through my mind as I woke up. I didn't bother to get dressed I just walked to the dinning room and gloomily ate breakfast. When Haymitch came in to talk about what we could do because of this delay, I sat there and glared at him till he left.

The rest of the day I spent sulking in my room. I only once came down and that was to eat dinner.

I was about to go back into my room, when the phone rang. I scowled it was probably Haymitch trying to convince me to do something. I was going to just leave it and head back into my room but decided against it.

I sighed as I picked it up. Please don't be Haymitch.

"Hello?" I asked

"Peeta! What the heck is wrong with you? You haven't called since we talk two days ago!"

I was shocked Katniss had completely slipped my mind. I immediate felt guilty for forgetting her.

"Katniss I'm sorry. I was going to call I swear but I just got so annoyed I just wanted to sit around and do nothing. Please please please forgive me. I'm begging you."

"Okay just don't do it again I really was worried about you,"

"No problem. From now on you will be called at least twice everyday when I get up and when I go to bed," I promised.

"Okay night Peeta. Sweet dreams,"she muttered

"You too Katniss. I love you," I whispered. I was too late for her to hear though, she had already hung up. I went back to my room in a much better mood and for the first time away from her I did have sweet dreams.

**008**

**When she's depressed or sad, cheer her up.**

Katniss was in bed all day. She refused to get out of it or eat. I sighed she was going to starve if she didn't eat anything. I glanced at her. She was sitting there staring in to space, reliving awful memories.

"Katniss please eat something. I'm worried about you it's not healthy to go without eating for a while. Please eat." Katniss turned to look at me and then slowly nodded yes. I grinned and grabbed and bowl of soup and bread of the bedside table.(A/N Im really hungry now and that was my inspiration) she gobbled up the soup and bread in 3 minutes flat.

"Yum, that was great Peeta. Thanks," she well thanked me. It sounded since but really it wasn't. After she ate she went back to staring at nothingness. I stood there for a moment and thought about what to do about her. Suddenly a thought strike me and I pulled her out of bed.

"What the heck Peeta!" Katniss yelled.

"Come on, get your bow. We're going hunting," that has always cheered Katniss. I suck at it though but I didn't care. As long as it cheered Katniss up I was fine.

Two hours later we had been in the woods for an hour and Katniss was just starting to relax. I trip over a tree root and got a face full of dirt. I sat up spiting dirt out of my mouth. Katniss just stared at me and then started giggling uncontrollable. That's bascily how the rest of the evening went. Katniss trying to hunt and me tripping over my feet while making jokes about it.

When we got home Katniss hugged me and whispered "Thanks Peeta I had tons of fun. Now I'm gonna go take a shower while you make dinner." I smiled as I watched her walk up the stairs. Hunting is what I'm going to do whenever she's sad, from now on.

**009**

**When she says that everything is fine don't believe her. Ask her about it till she says what's wrong.**

Today was the anniversary of Prim's death. They were holding a memorial service here in twelve and that's where you'll find Katniss and I. She held up longer than I thought she would. It wasn't until people started to tell personal stories that she ran out.

Ten minutes later I found her in her old seam house. She had pulled her knees to her chest and was rocking back and forth but she didn't let a single tear a fall. I went over to her and pulled her on to my lap.

"What's wrong Katniss?" I know stupid question but sometimes talking helps.

"Nothing Peeta."

"Tell me. I know somethings wrong."

"I'm fine."

" Come on you can tell me anything."

" I told you I'm fine!" Katniss yelled.

" If you were fine you wouldn't be yelling," I point out. Katniss sighed in defeat and began in a broken voice. "She was so young and when people started tell how great she was i-i-it just hurt to much to remember that she's not coming back. That she'll be gone forever like so many others. It hurt to think that I'll never brush her hair, hug her, or see her little duck tail. It hurt to think that it was Gale's fault' Gale my best friend who loved Prim as much as me is response able for the bomb that silenced her forever. The bomb that caused her extreme pain and suffering till her life ceased to be. It just hurts Peeta. It just hurts."

I felt my heart break on hearing this and seeing her so sad. The worst part is I could only hold her tight and hope she doesn't drift away as well. When she started to cry I pulled her closer and whispered incoherent things to her.

We spent the rest of the day that way and end up staying the night there. I'm not looking forward to next year.

**Well that's what I got. Sorry if it's a bit sad I was listening to sad songs on you tube while writing so please don't get mad at me. I have some questions what is Katniss's mom's first name and maiden  
>name and her dad's first name and Peeta's dad's first name. I was also wondering if any of you have an idea for Peeta's review tell me your thoughts on the story. On the hunger games , books, the hunger games movie or puppet zombie monkeys.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW just plezase no flames. Audios mi amigos.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update Saturday. My life was heck I woke up at noon got up and waited for my little sister got home I then had to go dress shopping for my daddy daughter dance It started at 6:30 and I takes a half hour to get there. WE got home at 4:44 and you can guess how the rest went. On the upside we made it on time. Thanks to all of you people who review and Alerted and Faved me thanks to you I have over 1,000 hits which rocks! I am actually very curious to know if anyone actually reads my author notes ,so if you do read them leave a review with the word peanut in it. It can just be the word all be itself or you could have it in the middle of a paragraph. If you're still unsure weather you want me to know you read this I*'ll give a shout out on my next chapter to those who review peanut. Wow that sounds messed up well this author note is longer than I thought it would be. On to the story!**

**Oh one more thing there is a major time skip in this freest one this is actually for Peeta and his daughter because Katniss wouldn't work.**

** 010**

**When she runs up to you crying just hug her and say "Who's butt am I kicking?"**

Life is great, I am married to Katniss(which is the best thing EVER), and I have two great kids.

Their names are Destiny (that's the girl) and Colt. Destiny is 16 and Colt is 15. They're both a mix of Katniss and I.

Colt has tons of friends and he completely gets what Katniss and I went through.

Destiny is has a mask just like her mom but I could tell that she had some major problems. She wouldn't tell anyone what they were and she pushed all her friends away.

Then Jon got involed in her life. He had been a childhood firend who moved to District 7. He got close and brought her out of her shell, he broke her mask. Soon after that they started to date and she let her family and friends in again. I really liked Jon he had me completely on his side

That is until today when she ran up to me crying.I held her till she stopped crying then I asked her "Who's butt am I kicking?" She smiled and sad, depressing, emo smile at me. And whispered it to me.

"It's Jon. I found out that he was cheating on me for last five months. So, I broke up with him," I scowled I'm more than 15 years older then him. I can't go and beat him up. So, I called Colt down and asked if he and one of his friends would do. When he found out why he readily agreed.

Jon moved back to District 7 when he got out of the hospital but I owe him because even though he hurt Destiny she never pushed us away.

**011**

**When she feels useless make her feel important.**

**A/N back in time now**

Katniss broke her arm. Apperently she I startled her and she fell out of the tree she was sitting for her I was there to take her home.

"Peeta I'm board!"Katniss excalmied as she sat down on the couch.I fought a smile as I said

"Then go do something," She pouted. "But I'm completely useless! With my broken arm I can do nothing at all!" she yelled at me.

"There are things that can't be done without you," I told her as I pulled out the book.

"You knew most of these people better then me. Without you we can't compleat this book. Why don't we work on it now?" I suggested. Katniss's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to do something.

For the next few hours we snuggled up on the couch and worked on the book.

When it was dinner time I got up to make it but before I left I whispered to Katniss "Never say you're useless. There's always going to be something for you in this world no matter what happens,"

"Thanks Peeta, thanks for making me feel important again,"

** I would have done anthor one but it's 1:40, I still have to do spell check, and I started this at 9 a.m. I make this up as I go and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. There's a poll on my profile about this story you should check it out and don't forget the peanuts! R&R please I beg not really I don't beg but I would like some reviews:) see ya!**


	5. Chapter 6

** I'm sorry I didn't update earlier or on Saturday. I had a bball tournament yesterday and Friday we got 3rd . We would have won but on Friday we played Emerson and they so cheated and they only won by two points . At least Steiner got first not them. Plus they had 2 teams so we got to play their other team for third place , we destroyed them 11 to 22 and since the tournament doesn't count we are still undefeated yay! I'd like to continue telling you guys how much I hate Emerson and why(sorry if you go to Emerson . I'm ticked at your bball team) I have more excuses I slept in till 10;20 and just didn't feel like getting up. When I came down at 12 :30 my sister was on the computer that had Open Office so I sat down and watched TV and then Barbie and a Mermaid Tale 2 came on and I wanted to know how it ended. Then when I on I checked my email first and got into a long convo with my friend Hope. So yeah then I had to write this because I make these up as I go and I forgot yesterday I visited my Grandma b/c it was her birthday.**

**Now a shout out to all my peanut reviewers haha that sounds funny.**

**Pink Mockingjay: I have to agree with you about Peeta but it didn't work other wise.**

**LittleMissPeyton**

**muzicoftheheart**

**QisaQ: I love that song.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite and Alerted my story you guys rock! And don't forget I have have a poll up about this story please vote on it**

**012**

**Support her in everything.**

Katniss was going to sing, on national television. I'm not sure how they did it but they got Katniss to agree. She doesn't even have to go to the Capital they built a studio here and once a month she would preform on TV. The rest of the month she would spend at least three hours a day practicing.

I was grateful because it gave her something else to do too.

She always seemed so confident about it. She never seemed worried. She never seemed scared. That's what I thought until I saw her about and hour before she had to preform.

Katniss looked stunning in a knee length,plain, dark blue dress, with her hair down. I was about to comment on how beautiful she looked when she ran and pulled me into a hug. I looked down and wiped a stray tear off with my thumb.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I can't do it Peeta. I can't sing in front of the whole country. What if they hate it?"

I sighed, sometimes she over thinks these things. I mean sure a lot of people would be worried about whether other would like it or not. Katniss shouldn't though, she knows how well she sings .

"Katniss people will love you. Not as much as I do but nonetheless they will love you. If there are one or two people who don't well their idiots." Katniss smiled at me then frowned.

"I still don't think I can do it," She complained.

"Does the Great Katniss Mellark have stage fright?" I taunted her .  
>"No! I don't have stage fright at all." She denied it but started to blush a light pink.<p>

"Oh look who's blushing though," I teased.

"Okay!Fine!I have stage fright," she relented. I immediately felt sorry for teasing her when she hugged me tighter. I pulled back just enough to look at her face.  
>"Look for me out there when you get nervous or scared. Pretend that no one else is there and you'll be fine," I told her.<p>

She did exactly that. And she blew all of Panem away.

**013**

**Wake her up at midnight on happy or special occasions. She'll be glad you remembered.**

Twelve years ago was the day I became the boy with the bread. I glanced at my watch 11:59. One more minute till it is officially 12 years. I rolled over and looked at Katniss.

_BEEP_

12:00 time to wake up Katniss. I slowly shook her awake.  
>"Jut five more mintes Prim," she slurred. I smiled at her she looked so cute when she was asleep. I shook her again a little harder " Katniss wake up," I spoke softly.<p>

"Huh? Peeta?Is something wrong?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong but I wanted to tell you that twelve years ago I threw you the bread," I felt Katniss turn around and stare at me.

"You actually remembered and took the time to wake me up at midnight?"

"Of course I remembered it. I remember everything about you and I'd do anything for you," I told her. She grinned at me then yawned.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" she asked me. I nodded but five minutes later I heard her stomach growl.

"How about we eat first," I offered. Katniss didn't even answer me she just jumped up and ran down stairs. I followed slowly chuckling.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 6 sorry it took so long to get up. Please vote on my poll no one has yet! Review too they make me happy and they make me want to update faster(Now I'm not trying to bribe you or anything) Tell me what you think1 I like knowing your thoughts. R&R**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Happy Palm Sunday, I only have four more days of school till easter break and it's four b/c I go to a christain school and friday is Good Friday so yeah. Over my break I'll probably write more since I have NOTHING good to read. Anyway I have the next chapter here . Also I've decided that I'll go up to about 20 give or take a few. Word of advice go see Mirror Mirror it's really funny. Also side comment I have a shout out to **

**Mrs. Haley Lautner**

** She reveiwed peanutand I wanted to give her the shout out too. The peanut thing is OVER now.**

** IMPORTANT! Number 14 goes back to when Katniss and Peeta were growing back together.**

**014**

**When she takes your coat let her keep it for the night.**

Katniss and I have been spending more time with each other. I heard from Greasy Sae that she wasn't all that great before I came back and now she's slowly going back to normal.

Today I had the grand opening of the Bakery and I was heading over to Katniss's houes to ask her to join me. I went over to her houes and knocked on her door and waited. After a minute of standing there I mental slapped myself for thinking she would be up right now, the sun isn't even up right now. I truned and was about to leave when she opened up the door.

"Peeta?" she called. I turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Katniss I was wondering if you wanted to come to the grand opening of the bakery." Katniss stared at me for a moment then let a small smile.

"You came here at six in the morning to ask me to go with you?" she asked in a disbeliveing tone of voice. I gave her a sheepish smile" Yeah I geuss you could say that."

"Okay. I'll go. Come in though, I have to change." I stepped in and was about to ask her why she was up so early anyway, then I caught sight of the bags under her eyes. _Nightmares_ that's what kept her up so early.

I closed the door, put my coat on her coat rack, and waited. Five minutes later Katniss came running down the stairs with her shoes in hand. She sat down on the steps, pulled her shoes on, jumped up, grabbed a coat over the coat rack, and walked out the door.

I followed suit and pretty soon we were at the bakery. I unlocked the door and let Katniss in first. That's when I realized something.

"Katniss are you wearing my coat?" I asked her. She glanced at me and smriked.

"As a matter of fact I am because you didn't seem to need it," I sighed and and shook my head.

"Whatever."

The rest of the day went smoothly and pretty soon I was locking up and walking home with Katniss.

"See you tomarrow Katniss. Try to get some sleep." she nodded.

"Night Peeta."

As I was unlocking my houes and realized that Katniss still had my coat. Oh well, I can get it tomarrow. Maybe it'll keep her nightmares away. If it does she can keep it.

**015**

**When you come back from a long trip make her the first one to see you when you get back.**

I had just gotten back from an extremly long trip to the capital. They manage to keep me there for two whole weeks! I missed Katniss so much I couldn't stand it. I got up packed my bags, told them I was leaving, and then I left.

I hadn't told anyone I was coming back today. I wanted to surprise Katniss, hopefully she would be happy to see me. Oh who am I kidding she told me that she wished I was back in 12 with her.

I glanced around the train station, luckily we came in during the night but I still didn't want to take any chances. So I pulled my hood up and kept my head down.

The trip to the Victor's Village seemed to take longer and longer the more my anticipation grew. I finally reached the Victor's Village and walked into Katniss's houes.

I walked into her room, thank all good things that she wasn't having a nightmare, and over to her bed. I gently shook her awake, she sat up, rubbed her eyes, turned and looked at me, and sreamed.

"Katniss, Katniss,Katniss it's me. It's Peeta, calm down," she stopped screaming and looked at me with big eyes.

"Peeta?" she whispered. "You're really here?"

"Yes, I'm really here." Katniss gave me a big hug and whispered "Sorry for all the screaming."

"No worries. I get it, You wake up in the middle of the night and see a dark shadow leaning over you screaming is only logical." I felt her smile. Then she yawned. "I'm really tired. I love that you're here and all but can I go to sleep?" she asked. I grinned that's Katniss for you.

"Sleep soumds great right about now,"

**There I'm done in two hours I made it like a page and a half long. Thanks to all you people who Favrited and Alerted my story. And to all who reviewed thank you they make my day! Now I'm gonna ask for more. Please tell my what you think of the story do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you think I should tell what Peeta does with the list at the end? Havbe you ever been bitten by a monkey? Review Please I want to know.**


	7. Chapter 8

**'Sup y'all? I have just started Easter break, well technically it started the moment school got out at 3:15 but whatever. I decided to started this today which is Thursday. I can't see into the future so I'm not sure what day this is gonna be posted on but I'm guessing Friday or Saturday. So yeah I just wanted you guys to know when I started this, I had a reason but I forgot it. **

** So this story is gonna end soon boohoo:( but I'm going to start a new one, but I have to pick between two different stories so I'm posting the story summaries below and in a review you can tell me which one you like more.**

**Story one: A girl from present day time is accidentally sent into the future and then forced to participation the Hunger Games. Meanwhile President Paylor is having trouble making Panem a republic,introducing modern music,books, and movies(basically making it like America is minus the bad economy) She's only having trouble with this because she has very little History of us and have only uncovered some of it. When Paylor realizes that a kid from our time is in the Games she wants her out immediately,but rules are rules.**

** That's not a very good summary and if you don't get it PM me and I'll try to explain it. It's also going to be a little AU. And that's because I'm changing the story line a lot and I'm including Peeta and Katniss with a few other charactors.**

**Story Two: This is Kato but don't count it out yet. Katniss won the 70th Hunger Games. Cato won the 73rd Hunger Games. Brutus is tired of mentoring but he wants to show Cato the ropes of the game. He can't do that because your well not allowed. So when Haymitch gets really sick before the reaping Brutus has Cato replace him figuring that would show him the ropes to the games. Unfortunately Gale's picked that year and Katniss intended for him to live. Will Cato help? Or just get in the way? Will Cato fall for the girl who stole so many hearts?**

**Yeah that summary was worse. Again if you don't get it PM me now on to the story! Finally this chick takes forever!**

**016**

**When she's sick stay up all night to take care of her.**

Katniss had a bad case of the flu. I suspect it was from going hunting in bad weather, I mean seriously it was about to rain when she went out and when she came in an hour and a half later it was thunder storming.

Well now she has a high fever of 103 degrees, is throwing up at least once every hour till she has nothing left,she basically has every symptom from having the flu. And I felt utterly horrible about it. I keep thinking that if I had tried harder to keep her inside she wouldn't be so miserable now.

I cautiously walked up the stairs carrying a steaming hot bowl of soup. I paused at the door to our room and winced at the sound of Katniss's couaghing and hacking. I held on to the soup with one hand and opened the door with the other hand.

"Katniss? Are you feeling better?" I asked as I walked in. I know that was a stupid question but it's the curtiuos thing to do. Katniss glares at me though before answering.

"Does it look like I'm doing better?" she asked horsely. No, she did not look better at all but I'm not going to be the one telling her that she looks like crap.

"Well you look...um...well not too...bad," I responed lamely. Katniss rasied her eyebros at me.

"Oh really then why the heitaion?" She got me there Ibut I had to say something.

"Well, you see I wasn't quite sure how to put,or how it was worded in my mind because you and me have two very different thoughts, on how the wording of what I said should be that you would not take a meaning different of what I had the purpose to say," I said hopeing that I confused her enouhg that she would stop asking questions. And luck was in my favor because she got this really confused look on her face, then she shrugged it off and went back to staring at the wall.

"Would you like some soup?" I asked.

"No."

"Please Katniss just eat some soup. You need some kind of food," I told her. Just as I was hit with the memory of her feeding me soup in a cave, when I was sick.

"Come on Katniss please eat. You have to eat you need it please,please,please eatit," I pleaded with her.

"Food make me feel nausious," she said flatly.

"Come on Katniss you feed me soup when I sick and didn't want to eat anything, now you have to let me help you." She sighed and turned to face me.

"Okay but I'm only eat till I think I've had enough and I'm feeding myself,": she said. I grinned in relief even though I would have liked to do it without any terms I was glad she was eating something. I sat back and watched her as she ate waiting to jump in if she needed any help.

One spoonful. Two spoonfuls. Three spoonfuls. One minute of couaghing and hacking. Four spoonfuls. Five spoonfuls. Six spoonfuls.

"I'm full," she said as she sat back and handed me the soup. I wish she would eat more but a deals a deal.

"Okay but at least will youn take some medicen?" She nodded and I literly jumped up and ran downstairs to get some. I rumaged around in the cabneits till I found the right one. Then I sprinted right back upstairs.

"Here swallow these two pills and then drinmk this," I gestured to a bottle of water on the bedside table and Handed her the pills. She made a face but did it anyway.

After that was done I glanced at the clock and my jaw drop when I saw that it was 10:12 P.M.

"Katniss it's pretty late I want you to try to get some sleep." Katniss nodded sleepily and lyed down. I covered her up with blankets and sat down in a chair in frount of her. I watched her as she feel asleep and then watched as she slept. No, I'm not a creeper I was just making sure she slept okay, besides it's not I'll be sleeping soon.  
>At about Midnight She started to shiver serveirly so I got two more blankets and put them on her. An hour and a half later she started sweating and rolling around so I took off three blankets. At 4:15c she leaned over the side of the bed and I baerly got the trash can under her in time before she threw up. I went and dumped that out outside and when I got back I fell on to the bed instead of the chair. I closed my eyes just for a second.<p>

I woke up to bright sunlight comeing through the window and Katniss was gone.

"Katniss?" I asked looking around. She appeared in the bathroom door way brushbing her teeth.

"Hey Peeta. I'm feeling so much better now," she said while smiling. I smiled too then fell back on the bed with a groan.

"That's great because I think I'm sick now," I said between a coughing fit. I didn't mind though because my Mockinjay was well again.

**Sorry there's only one but my dad was yelling at me to do something useful. I already have part of ch 9 done though so it will either be up later today, tomarrow, or Monday. If I don't see you till Monday then HAPPY EASTER!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Okay so it looks like I'm getting this up Sunday. Which is good because I have a stupid eye appiontment tomarrow and might not get to update, I probably will but you can never be too careful. Like earlier when I was at my dad's golf coures and almost crashed a golf cart in to the building because I was going fast, took a sharp turn, and that was the frist time I had driven a golf cart in about three years, so yeah but luckily I hit the brake so I lived, was unhurt, didn't have my dad yell at me, and didn't crash, burn, or brake any thing.**

** Now I would still like some input on what story I should write next I know there are more than four of you of there. If you forgot or don't know what the stories are the summaries are on chapter eight. DISCLAMIER: Now I don't own anything but the idea for this fic. I keep on forgetting to do that. Here's the story!**

**017**

**Do things she enjoys even if you suck at it.**

Today we are going hunting. I'm a bit worried because well I can't hunt to save my live. As I followed Katniss into the woods I couldn't help but notice that her bow and arrows were gone.

"Where is your bow and arrows?" I asked her.

** "**Oh I figured that we should gather today and maybe stop at the lake for lunch," replied lightly. I shrugged it was fine by me, I'd scare the prey away anyway.

By the time we had gotten to the lake we had found seven different types of berries and a couple different leaves that Katniss said we were short on.

By the time we had gotten to the lake I had tripped and fallen on my face twelve times, I'd fallen on my back eight times, my fake knee twice ad my other knee six times. To say that by the time we got to the lake I was tired was an understatment.

I went and made a fire though so we could cook whatever it was that Katniss brought to eat. She brought a rabbit that she had killed the previous day.

When we finished eating Katniss decided she wanted to teach me to swim better. So for the next three hours we swam in the lake or well Katniss sawm and I just kind of floated in the sallow area. It was fun though we had a little warter fight, we raced(Katniss won),we had a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest(again Katniss won), and a bunch of other games that we made up on the spot.

We figured we should gather a few more plants, so we got some strawberries, and a few other select plants. After that we headed back to the house and had a dinner of what we gathered.

I geuss hunting isn't that bad, well as long as we're not actually hunting. I had fun though It was nice to have a change, I hope we do that again sometime.

**Sorry that I only did one but my big sister is going to bed and I don't want to be leaft alnoe because I read this really creepy thing on someone's profile and I scared me so, yeah that's all for today. REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I couldn't update yesturday for two both my parents were home on my first day of break instead of working and their both like addiced to city of heroes and we only have two computers in my house. Two I got new lense for my glasses so I can see that day but my eyes were dialated so my vision was scerwed up but my glasses were trying to make it perfect and that made my dizzy and new glassses or lenses if you have glasses you know how they are. Your used to seeing crappy and then boom you have perfect vision. So off the topic of my eyes I made a poll for which story I should do mext so instead of asking you to say it in a review I can ask you guys to just go to my profile and vote. The summaries are on my profile too. Now for the story!**

** 018**

**After a fight make sure she knows that you love her.**

I rolled off the couch when I heard the bathroom door open and the bedroom door slam shut.

We(katniss and I) just had the biggest fight ever and it was about absoultly nothing. Katniss ran upstairs and went to...take a...shower. She said she'd kill me if I followed her so I layed down on the couch and tried to sort out my thoughts. It didn't work.

I pased at the door and then I knocked. _Tap, . BANG!. Knock,Knock,knock._

"WHAT!" I heard Katniss yell.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"No." So I opened the door and walked in. Katniss glared up at me but it faltered after a few seconds.

"What part of no don't you get?" she tried to sound angry but she just sounded sad and lonely. I felt like my heart was going to brust, she just looked so lonely I wanted to go over there and comfort her. I slowly walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"I don't get the part where I'm supposed to let the girl I love be sad." Katniss's head snapped up and she stared at me till I swear she burned a hole in my she finally spoke I almost missed it, she was that quiet.

"You love me?" I gaped at her of all the things she could ask me that's what she asked.

"Of course I do. I've told you that before, what would make you think different?" Katniss hesitated before answering.

"Well we had a big fight and...um...yeah." I sighed.

"Katniss that's not how it works. A fight won't change how I feel. I'll still love you no matter what," She smiled the biggested smile ever and then she kissed me. It lasted only for a second but what came after was even better.

"That's good because I love you too."

**Sorry I didn't have time to spell check it I have to go like now. My dad's taking my to see a movie and we don't want to be late. Review! Check out my poll.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So you know that poll I put up yesterday? Well I just realized that I didn't put it up, I made but I didn't put it up. It's up now though so yeah please vote.**

**This first ones goes back to before the 74th Hunger Games.**

**019**

**Stand up for her.**

It was just a regular summer day with my friends. We'd played some soccer, had a water fight, drank some ice cold lemonade, and basic had a good time.

So there we were lying under the shade of a big tree joking and messing around. That is of course until it got to the subject of girls, women , females, the people of the opposite sex. That's when my day took a sharp turn down, not at first though at first it seemed harmless.

The guys would mention different girls and everyone would say what they thought of her. It took a slightly different turn when some of the girls we hang out with showed up. The guys then asked about girls who we weren't friends with. It was all fine with me till Rye said her name.

"_Katniss Everdeen."_ One of the girls sniffed in disdain.

"I think she's dating Hawthorne," the girl said, and anyone could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"I mean she spends so much time with him, it's sad really how she fawns over him," Another girl added. I scowled and glared at them. They didn't notice.

"She seems empty headed too. Well, she is from the seam, no wonder he stays with her," a third girl added and they all laughed. That's when I spoke up for her. I may not really know Katniss well but I spend enough time watching her(that doesn't sound creepy does it?) to know that she is none of those things.

"She's not empty headed. She got the highest score on our test yesterday. I should know I sit behind her and saw her paper. She doesn't fawn over Hawthorne either. She spends time with him because they hunt together and are obviously good friends," I state proud that I could contradict everything they said.

"Well it looks like someone has a little crush on Katniss," the first girl sneered at me. I felt my face start to go hot so I played it cool.

"I'm just standing up for her since no one else here will," I mutter before walking away.

**Okay so there is chapter 11 there's not going to be very more chapters. And I know there are at least 24 of you out there and I have like three people who regularly review and not even that! I got one review on the last chapter and one review on the chapter before that. I really wish you guys would review I don't want to make you guys feel bad but when I finish a chapter I would get some story alerts and a favorite alert and barley any reviews It kinda hurts my feelings. Like you guys care enough to alert it but not to tell me that you like it. Well please review and check out the poll I fixed it so it's actually up. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hi fans of fiction. So after I posted my chapter last night I realized I might have been a bit too hard on you guys because I know there are times that don't review and me updating later in the day, even though I don't have school, doesn't really help.**

** Also there is going to be one more chapter after this and that's just mainly going to wrap things up with what happens to the list. For my poll it's at a dead locked tie so if you guys could go vote on the next story I should write that would be great. I'm going to post the name of the story on the next chapter and when it'll be out. So if it's still at a tie I'll just have to make a choice, I'm hoping that that won't happen. The next chapter might not be up till Saturday because of that and because I suck at thinking up good title names so help with that would be appreciated. Now for the story!**

**This starts is sometime before catching Fire and after the Hunger Games goes into Mocking jay.**

**020**

**When she tells you a secret never EVER tell anyone.**

"Peeta come with me," Katniss demanded as she pulled me away from all the cameras to behind our house. I turned around to see her staring at me with her big gray eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. I nodded and she leaned forward and whispered it into my ear. She then pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Promise me that you will never tell anyone no matter what," she said.

"I swear you can trust that under no circumstances will I tell anyone who is not you this secret. I promise," I said as I put my hands on her shoulders and stared her in the eyes. "You can trust me."

She smiled "Thanks Peeta ." she said before slipping away. Who knew what one little secret would do.

The quarter quell came and went, I was still alive. They had Cesar interview me, they treated me well at first. Until they found what might label me as a rebel. It was a tape of Katniss telling me the secret I swore to not tell anyone. They wanted to know what it was, the fact that I wouldn't tell them just furthered proved that I was a rebel. I was just trying to get the girl I love to love me too, but nothing is ever that easy.

They tortured me. Physically and emotionally.

Emotionally they told me she was dead, showed me videos of her dying. When that didn't work they told me she went of with Gale, they gave me proof, showed me a video of them kissing. I didn't believe it because Katniss would never leave Prim.

They moved on to physical torture after that. They tested out new forms and old forms. Then had President snow come and talk to me. He sat down on a chair next to where I was tried up.

"Hello Peeta. How are you?Well actually never mind that I can see that you've been much better. Would you like to tell us that little secret now? If you don't we might just accidentally drop some bombs on them. They'd all be dead by morning ." I narrow my eyes at him. He'll drop the bombs anyway.

"Never. I will never tell you,"I growled. Snow simply laughs. "Well then I guess it's time for your interview." He says while some guards come in and take me to be cleaned up.

I drop the bomb then well the news hopefully she figures it out and she did.

After I warned the rebels I was beaten severely I won't go into it but to saw OW! Again Snow came to see me .

"Peeta it's good to see you again. You have one more chance to tell your little secret. So what will it be? Yes? Or No?" I gave him my best death glare.

"I will never tell you," I calmly stated. Snow just smirked at me like he was hoping for this.

"Maybe if I give you a different perspective of this you'll change your mind." The realization hit me a second to late.

I felt a small pinch and then the world went black. When I woke up the first thing I saw was her face and it I could I would've ripped it in two. She was a mutt and I wish I realized it earlier.

Snow was sitting to my right and he gave me a curious look when I snarled at him.

"Well Peeta now that your conscious I have a question for you. Do you hate her? Do you want her to die?" I glared at him I wouldn't mind you dying either but I didn't say that. Instead I just gave him my answer.

"Yes and Yes." I kept my answers curt because I didn't want him to thing I think of him as anything more than an enemy.

"Great. Then you wan to know what would be her greatest down fall? If you told me that little secret she told you oh so long ago." Her down fall would be nice. I would do anything to bring her down but for some reason I can't tell him this secret. It confuses me as to why though all I know is that I won't tell him. So I shake my head to signal "No" to him. He sighed and walked away.

Snow observed Peeta curiously. The boy absolutely hates her but still he won't give away her secrets, how strange. At least he will do anything else to kill her. In a few days I'll have him sent over to 13 perhaps Peeta will actually kill the Mocking jay.

It's been ten years since I was sent back to 13 and I never told the secret. There's only one other living soul that knows what it is and that's Katniss. I plan to keep it that way. I went though numerous tortures and never spilled it. If I can get through that then I can keep it a secret forever.

**That took a while to type. I'll see you guys either Friday or Saturday. Please please please please REVIEW ! and please vote on my POLL ! and some suggestions for the title of the next story are welcomed just make sure to say which one it's for. BYE=)**


	12. The End

**Okay guys this is the last chapter. It's going to be more of what Peeta does with the list really. The next story I'm writing is story 2(Summary on profile but it's the one with Cato) and it's going to be called "Killer for a Mentor". That's the only good title I came up with so if I think of a really good one I'll change it to that but for now this is what it's going to be. I'll post my new story later today or tomorrow sometime so look for it. **

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Hunger Games.**

**What Peeta did with the list. **

I looked down at my nine month old son. He was already walking and talking. We had gathering of parents with young children and Colt and Destiny were having a blast. They liked playing with other children because they didn't leave the Victor's Village often. I watched as Colt walked over to an eighteen month group of girls. He said something to them and they all laughed and told him to go away. Colt walked away with his head down. I glared at the girls even though their only a year and a half old they were mean.

"Come here Colt," I called. He glanced up at me then walked over. "Now do you want something to help with your little girl problem?" He nodded eagerly at me. I pulled out a list from my pocket. "Here's a list it can be your guidelines to girls. Just wait till your older to use it , maybe you can add somethings on for friendships with girls." Colt grinned at me.

"I won't lose it I promise*yawn* can I go to sleep now?" he asked me. I ruffled his hair. "Sure thing little guy."

That's how I passed it on to my son. Colt then passed it on to his son Rye. Rye passed it on to his son Thresh. The list was passed on and on. It was also never found by the females in the family. Well once when Rye had it a girl found it, I'd love to tell that story but let's just say that the girl wasn't all that happy about it. Why she was mad I can't imagine. Ever since then the guys tried extra hard to make sure that it wasn't found. And it wasn't well up to my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson. Who was named after me.

That's the story of how the list got started and how it continued. It didn't stop when Peeta let someone find it. It continued on for a couple hundred more years. Cool huh?

The End

**There that's the end and I know putting the end there is grammar incorrect but I felt like doing it. I hope you all liked the story. Please review one last time because you won't get another chance to. And please check out my next story when it comes out. Please review again I say please review for the last time.**


End file.
